Interview With
by schoolgirl-cheesesculpture
Summary: Interview with! The new age Oprah! Chapter 12 is now up!
1. Lind L Taylor

An Interview with Lind L. Taylor

First of all, we would like to tell you that it is in no way possible to bring back the dead….Except for if you're rich….or if you're me, which you are not….I hope………Oh well….

Interviewer: Today on Interview With… We have a special guest from the graveyard of Death Note!!

Random Audience people start clapping

Interviewer: He goes by the name of Lind L. Taylor or formally known as the 'fake' L.

LLT (obviously Lind L. Taylor) runs onto the stage and almost trips over the three foot high camera wire.

LLT: You should care of that, it could kill someone.

I (Interviewer): But you're already dead….

LLT: But I had so many life plans….

I: But you were only in the book for three screens.

LLT: So, I can still have plans.

I: Ok….So, going on with the original program, LLT…Do you mind if I call you that?

LLT: Yes, I hate it…Stupid lazy people….

I: Ok, So….LLT, How was it posing as the great L?

LLT: I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!! But other then that, I guess it was ok.

I: And dying? Any tips for the audience?

LLT: That's a hard one to answer. One second I was looking at the camera and then I wasn't……Stupidcamera'swiththerethreefoothighcords…..

I: Pardon? What was that LLT?

LLT: Nothing….Ihatethatnamenogoodrottenlazypeople.

I: Please speak up, no one can hear you.

LLT: NOTHING!!!

I: ….O….K…..Well, we are nearing the end of our broadcast. Is there anything else you would like the world to hear?

LLT: I'm on T.V.?

I: …Well, that's all the time we have today! See you next time on (Audience joins in) INTERVIEW WITH!!!!


	2. Charlson Chew

Commercial

(A/n since all great shows have commercials, here is our own.)

The scene:

A random guy is riding his bike on a dock, holding a vanilla Charlson Chew. Random people are swimming and reading Death Note. You see one guy writing in a book.

Biking guy : "This **_Charlson Chew _**is amazing!! It is so good I don't have to see where I'm going!"

The person writing yells "What is your name again?"

BG: "Chris!"

PWIB (person writing in book): "Cool….-starts writing-"

Then suddenly, an osprey carrying a gigantic sock eye salmon dropped the fish right onto the dock in the direct path of BG.

"Oh no!" He suddenly flipped into the water with his bike hanging on to it for dear life "At least I still have my…(Holds up his vanilla Charlson Chew) My **_Charlson Chew_** bar!!!"

And with his last gasp of air, he sunk under the surface holding his vanilla Charlson Chew above the water for a last shot at the chocolate bar and in the background you could faintly see the guy writing in the books face, cursing the osprey for ruining his plan.

(A/n the end of the greatest commercial ever…..YAY FOR US!!)

Random elevator music starts playing while the next part of Interview With Comes on.


	3. Raye Penbar

Raye Penbar

Disclaimer: I forgot to do a disclaimer before so here it is….If I owned Death Note certain things wouldn't have happened…..Like a certain thing in book 7……No more about that…But I do own a stretched shirt…So I own you all!!!

I: Welcome back to (Audience comes back) INTERVIEW WITH!!!

(Little bells and whistles play with confetti falling from no where.)

I: Today we have another special guest that is friends with LLT from the famous graveyard.

(Some of the audience claps)

I: Introducing………RAYE PENBAR!!!

Raye comes walking out from backstage, waving merrily at the audience. Half way across the stage he falls over the same three foot high camera cord and gets up disgruntled.

RP: Weren't you supposed to get rid of that? LLT told me he told you to get rid of it or he would set Kira on you.

I: We thought most _dead_ people would be smart enough to walk over it. Or at least walk through it. And he lets you call him LLT? He spazed at me for calling him that….

RP: He secretly loves it.

I: Hmm, well the first question on our list is 'how did it feel to be killed by Kira'?

RP: It felt like…..-tear-….dying.

I: What does dying feel like?

RP: Like…dying….I guess…

I: Ok, next question. Do you think that your fiancée is doing ok without you?

RP: What do you mean? She lives with me.

I: How?

RP: She's dead.

I: Oh…Ok, time for a question from the audience. Anyone that has a question to ask Raye please put up your hand.

One random person raises their hand.

I: Ok, random audience member, what is the question you would like to ask Raye?

RAM: Did you know that your Initials stand for role play?

RP: No…..Did I need to know that?

RAM: No…just wondering…

I: Well, that's all the time we have with Raye today...A.K.A. Role Play! See you next time on…INTERVIEW WITH!!!!!


	4. Strechy Shirt Co

Stretchy Shirt Co.

You see two people galloping up a steep hill on horses. One of the horses decided that it wanted to buck the rider off so it did. Well, luckily the person was wearing a Stretchy Shirt shirt.

"AHH!! I'm falling, I'm falling!!"

"Ill save you!" She laughs thinking it was a joke.

"Ah!! I fell. Almost, thanks to my shirt I'm still hanging on!"

"You can get off now…" The other person is still oblivious to the shirt hanging off of the horn of the saddle attached to the person.

"I can't, my shirt saved my life!"

"Wow! Your shirt saved you? What brand is it?"

"Luckily, I decided that today was a good day to wear a **_Stretchy Shirt _**shirt."

"Cool! We must spread the word of this great company!"

(Announcer voice) Stretchy Shirt Co…..Known to save lives!!

(A/n This didn't happen in real life……)

(Different A/n Yea it did she just does not like the fact that a SHIRT had to save her life)

(A/n Yea so….at least I have a funny story to tell now…if it did happen –shifty eyes-)

(Different A/n but is was funny watching! After the fact)

(A/n…..But it wasn't funny going thru…Until after!)


	5. Sayu Yagami

Sayu Yagami

I: Today we have a very special guest on (audience) INTERVIEW WITH! But I can't remember who it is so we will just wait for the person to come out.

Sayu: Hey! It's me! Why does everyone forget about me??

In her ranting she forgot to look where she was going and she tripped over the same three foot high camera cord.

I: Ok, it's nice to meet you….what's your face.

WYF: IT'S SAYU YAGAMI!!!!!

I: Isnt that Raito's last name?

SY: HE'S MY BROTHER!!

I: Oh, I get it. First question, what is it like having a mysterious black thing in your house?

SY: What mysterious black thing?

I: Next question, how does it feel to be the ignored second child?

SY: I HATE IT!! IT IS SO UNFAIR!!! WHY IS IT THAT JUST BECAUSE RAITO IS SMART HE GETS ALL THE ATTENTION?!?!?!?!??

I: ………..

SY: I TELL YOU!! IT'S NOT FAIR!!!

I: ……O…k…… Next, what is it like to be the sister of a rampaging murderer?

SY: What? Are you talking about Raito? Because the only rampaging murderer I know is Kira……..WHAT??!?! Is he KIRA?!?!?

I: No……..I guess you didn't hear the notice…

SY: What notice? Why am I the last person to hear about everything around here?

I: I don't know…What's your face.

SY: IT'S SAYU!!

I: Good for you. See you next time on…..INTERVIEW WITH!!!!

SY: But I'm not done….

I: Well, we are.

SY: Fine!

Then Sayu runs out after tripping again over the three foot high camera cord. Stupid cord.


	6. Fruity Fruit Juice

Fruity Fruit Juice

Dancing fruits come onto the stage. They are all singing a cheerful song. Then you see the strawberry come forward. When you look closely it is L.

"I Love Fruity fruit juice! It is full of fruit! I love fruity things!"

Next the apple comes forward. It is Ryuk!

"Try the apple juice now or I will kill you! It tastes like fruity apple"

Five people on the set die.

A random chocolate bar pops up with a face that looks like Mello.

"I love chocolate, chocolaty chocolate bars! They are full of chocolaty goodness. Try one today!"

All fruits go up and attack chocolate bar. Poor Mello…..

Chocolate bar runs away. Theme song comes back on

All of the random fruits start singing the theme song.

"Fruity fruit juice is the best if you like fruity fruit juice the best!"


	7. Sachiko Yagami

Sachiko Yagami

I: Time for another special guest on (audience jumps up with joy) INTERVIEW WITH!!!

I: We are very happy to have so many people here and we hope that they are not as freak out as our previouse one… But please welcome…. SACHIKO YAGAMI!!!

Sachiko Yagami runs on stage. She (you guessed it) trips over the three foot high camera cord.

SY: Ow, what is that doing here? I thought it was supposed to be gone!

I: No we like watching the people go over it. It is entertaining.

SY: I guess that makes sense…

I: I want to ask you one thing…… Did you know your initials are the same as your daughters?

SY: …….Yea……I……Guess…….

I: ok, first question from the audience!

Random little kid stands up

RLK: ……um…….well……….. I……….um……… I don't know!!!!

He ran away crying

I: Ok, next!

SY: Am I that scary?

I: Good question! What is your answer?

SY: I guess……..

I: Last question of our interview! Are you a man eater?

SY: Oh yea! You know it! ...wait…..is this on TV where my husband can see it?

I: This is all the time we have left in (audience jumps up) INTERVIEW WITH!!

In the background some suspicious music comes on that sounds a lot like the jingle for Fruity Fruit Juice.

All the audience members start dancing!


	8. Pocket Pocky

Pocket Pocky

You see a chicken walking around saying "Pocket Pocky Pocket Pocky"

L randomly pops up and walks over to the chicken

"What are you doing there Mrs. Chicken?"

"Pocket Pocky Pocket Pocky."

"Pocket Pocky? I've heard of that! It is the best pocky in the wwwwooorrrrllllldddd."

The chicken randomly laid a random egg.

"Oh look! An egg! Lets crack it open!"

L cracks the egg open and out come various flavors of Pocket Pocket.

"Yay!! Pocket Pocky is the best! Thank you Mrs. Chicken!"

The chicken attacks him for eating her egg.

"Sorry."

Jingle music starts playing.

"Pocket Pockys are the best, Pocket Pockys beat the rest."

(A/n it is reaallyyy hard thinking up jingles….except for Fruity Fruit Juice is the best if you like Fruity Fruit Juice the best!)

(Different A/n she did not like any of mine!)


	9. Random Criminal Guy

Disclaimer: …………………………………………………….There we go…..easy enough

(A/n: if anyone has an idea of someone we could interview other then L, Raito or Ryuk, please message us or leave a review telling us who we should interview)

I: Hello and welcome to another episode of (audience joins in) INTERVIEW WITH!!! YAY!!!

All the audience members jump up and down eventually wreck the seats. One person falls off and hits their head. Poor person…..

I: Umm….Ok then…we would like to welcome to today's show……COIL!!!!!!!!!!!! (!)

Coil runs onto the stage waving at the crowd and trips over the _**new**_camera cord that is three and a half feet high.

DUHDUHDUH!!!

C: I thought everyone else told you to get a new cord?

I: It is! It's not three feet high….it's three and a _half_ feet high!

C: Oh…Ok…I guess that works.

I: So first of all, why didn't you tell us your last name? The audience is eager to know.

C: Sorry but it is classified information. I can't go around giving my last name out to just anyone…jeez…what would happen if you were kira?

I: But I'm not….

C: Just a sec… (He answers his cell phone) Yep…Nope…Uh huh…..Ok then, bye. ( he closes it) L just phoned, he said his suspicion of you being kira has gone up by 5 percent.

I: Huh…..Right…but everyone knows that Raito is really Kira…

Raito pops up from nowhere with a cloud of smoke

Ratio: I'm NOT KIRA!!! TAKE IT BACK!!!!

You see him frantically writing into his 'notebook' with a sadistic smile on his face.

C: What's that? Is that your famous Death Note?

R: NO! It's my…Notebook…that's it…..just a notebook…for school…..that I write peoples names in?

I: Ok…goodbye then.

The interviewer pulls a large lever that no one has seen before and Raito falls into a deep dark pit. Just after you cant hear any screaming anymore the random interviewer falls over dead.

C: I guess that means my interview is over….Awwwww….

He sulks off the stage, falling on his face after trying to get over the camera cord.

A random voice: And that's all for this episode of INTERVIEW WITH!!

All the audience starts to cry and the person that hit their head came back to life.

(different A/n: if you were wondering if the interviewer was a girl or guy we are not sure so you can pick )

(A/n: and we were also too lazy to figure out Coil's last name…so there.)


	10. Nasty Note Book

Nasty notebook

You hear a random announcer voice. A random notebook pops up that looks just like Raito's Death Note

See this notebook? You can't have it because it's on T.V. But, for right now, you can phone in and order this spectacular book for only 7 easy payments of 19.99!! If you order now, you can get the note book _**plus**_ this extraordinary pen with it awesome ergonomic design for long term use when you go on killing…Ahem…I mean writing sprees. Plus, if you call in the next 20 seconds you can get this eraser that will do nothing to the pen for free! All for an extra only 10 dollars! CALL 1-235-634-3453-3953-3464-7455-3453 NOW!!!!!

Raito looked at the T.V.

"wow, for only 140 dollars!!! I can buy that!!!!!!!!!!!!"

L walked in from the other room "Hey Raito what are you doing?"

Raito slams phone down "nothing…what do you think I was doing…."

"I thought you were buying that amazing Death Note on the T.V" L started to stare at the T.V. with a smile.

"No…………" Raito looks up at L.

"Ok then….just to let you know my suspicion of you being Kira has gone up by 25 percent."

"Darn it!!"

The voice on the T.V. comes back on. "So buy it now!!!"


	11. Rem

**REM(with no last name)**

Aww poor Rem she does not feel loved now…..Her and Coil can make a fan club….. THE NO LAST NAMERS!!!!!

I2 (Interviewer 2): Hello everyone! Welcome to….. (Everyone joins in) INTERVEIW WITH!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEE YAY BRAVO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Today we have someone who is not someone at all. She is actually a god….of death!!!!! AND I GET TO TALK TO HER!!!!!!YAY ME!!!!

Rem appears after the three and a half foot high cord.

I2: WOW! You did not trip over the three and a half foot camera cord!!!!

A random audience member jumps up and yells: BOO!!!!

Rem: (being very skittish) jumps back and trips over the three and a half foot high camera cord.

I2: Oops never mind….

Rem stands up and brushes herself off.: I'll get you for that!!!!!

She starts writing in a book. That suspiciously looks like Raito's. If the camera cord was not a camera cord you could hear it screaming. But it is a camera cord so it does not scream but there is a weird high pitched sound coming from near it.

I2: ……….?

Rem: Well I agree completely with your statement.

I2: good, well why do you love Misa Misa so much?

Rem: Every time I hear Misa I think of Miso soup…I love Miso soup… so therefore I love Misa!

I2: Wow… is that your addiction?

Rem: Maybe…..who told you that…..

I2: The boogie man!!!!

Rem: Wait…..Why would he give out me secrets? He is my best buddy!!!!!

I2: What about Ryuk?

Rem: He loves his apples too much…. It was a complicated relationship…..

I2: O…….K…….Then………I don't think we need to learn about shinigami relationships….

Rem: …..Fine then be that way!!!!!! I didn't want to tell you anyways….

I2: Well good because we are out of time!!!!! See you next time on……..INTERVEIW WITH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	12. Astonishing Apples

Astonishing apples

Ryuk walks in and screams, "YAY! Apples!!!!" In case you were wondering, "I LOVE APPLES!!"

Then some random person walks onto the stage. "Well I hate apples!"

Ryuk glares "Well you will not hate Astonishing Apples! Everyone likes Astonishing Apples!!!!"

"Well I don't!! I hate all apples." The person sits on the ground in defiance.

"Here, try them then." Ryuk gave the person a shiny, red Astonishing Apple with a grin on his face.

The person took a tentative bite and his eyes slowly started to sparkle. "WOW! This Astonishing Apple is AMAZING!!!"

Ryuk Laughed "Of course they are amazing! I made them myself! Much better then anything from the human world!"

He stared at him with big eyes "Really? You made them?"

"Yep!" Ryuk stood in the classic superhero pose.

"Well, they suck." He got back up and walked off the screen.

"But…" Ryuk's eyes started to water "You said they were amazing….." Then, by some coincidence, he fell over dead from a heart attack. Who knew shinigami could die?


End file.
